In Secret
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: Same plot, same adventures but what if they did it all in secret? Nobody knows who the mysterious ninja are while the ninja are trying to keep up their normal lives, keeping this secret from their family and friends... But what if on one mission everything goes wrong and it ends up being all for naught?
1. Secrets

**Hi again! This story was my idea and am really looking forward to share it with you! ^^ It's just me this time so... Prepare for tons of grammar mistakes and stuff :/ Also I will be using some of the other characters like Seliel, Skylor etc but not as ninjas but their friends, because…. I'm too lazy to think of names XD -Karina (Khristmas tree)**

* * *

-Kai's POV-

"Come back Nya!" I laughed, chasing my little sister around our house. We lived in Ignacia, a small but quaint village. South of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, it's located on a rocky hillside, surrounded by trees and other greenery.

"You can't catch me bro!" She sang. I smirked, then looked to see if no one was looking and used spinjitzu, catching her easily.

"That's not fair!" Nya whinned "I only just trained to be a samurai! You been like a ninja for…. 3 years!" It was true. Ever since Sensei Wu came to our shop; Four Weapons Blacksmith, My life changed. Although I was supposed to stay at the monastery so I could train every single day I declined, I'd rather keep it as a secret and keep working on the shop.

"Lunch is ready!" Another feminine voice yelled from the back of the shop. We looked at each other and grinned, trying to beat the other at getting to the dining room first.

"Ha I won!" I proudly claimed. I swear I say Nya mouthed 'Stupid ninja skill' when she sat down and started eating her rice.

"This is great Abigail!" I commented, Abigail smiled at my comment and resumed eating her own food.

"So… how's your… swords going?" She asked me. My smiled faded. You see, I might be the ninja of fire, but let me tell you. I have literally NO talent when it comes to blacksmithing.

"Oh you know…. it's going great" I replied sarcastically, Nya gave a light chuckle.

"Well i'm off to see Paige, see you!" I smirked on the inside, I knew the only reason she is going to that junkyard is to see Jay; who was one of my teammates. To be fair I don't really accept their relationship, but oh well… Nya is her own person.

-Jay's POV-

"Hand me that wrench Paige" I instructed, my face literally buried inside the car's hood. I worked at my parent's junkyard, along with my three friends; Paige, Christy and Ari. When I am not sticking my head inside old junk parts and runned-down technology, I join up with my teammates to fight crime against the city. Cool right?- **not** when you need to keep It a secret from your best friends.

"Is Jay home?" Oh my gosh Nya's here! Kai's super hot sister! (Jay… what's wrong with your mind? XD)

"Yes." Goddammit Christy! You are so evil…..

"H-Hi Nya!" I partly stuttered, standing up. Nya giggled "You have some oil on your face Jay" I looked at the car's mirrors to see that she was right. Sheepishly smiling at her, I took out an old worn handkerchief and wiped the black liquid off my face. I saw Paige hold back a chuckle. Darn my friends….

"Whoa, look who came here" A male voice said, I whipped around to see my only male friend -no… Kai, Zane, Cole and Lloyd don't count….- join us. Ari grinned and leaned on the old car that I was currently fixing.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked.

"The usual" I replied "But I want to spend some time with Nya, can you do it?" I asked, He smirked at me.

"Sure, I won't interrupt your 'love life'" He teased, doing quotation marks in the air. Me and Nya blushed deeply as my three friends burst into laughter.

"Just… Just shut up" I told my friends as I linked my hands with Nya and walked away.

-Cole's POV-

"One, Two, Three... One, Two, Three" I cringed as I fell, my father; who was currently teaching me, sighed in exasperation.

"You need to be lighter on your feet son" He lectured. I groaned and went to sit down on a nearby bench. There's no way in the world I could be light on my feet. For the first spinjitzu master, I was the master of EARTH! Not lightness.

"Dad~ How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to be a dancer!" I protested, remembering the painful memory of failing the Triple Tiger Sashay. My dad; Lou, sighed and sat down next to me. But before he could speak my timer went off. I grinned widely

"Dance practice ended! Nice!" I gave a quick look of apology at my dad and grabbed my guitar and headphones and dashed out.

"Bye! Off to see my friends!" I jumped on my motorcycle ('Cause he's badass dat way XD) and drove off to the local park. Putting on my headphones, I started the first song on my list on my IPod 'fight song'.

* * *

"Hi guys, Sorry i'm late" I apologized as I stepped off my motorcycle. My three (I just realized everyone has three friends .-. oops) friends looked at me expectantly, waiting for my reason. "Dancing practice" I answered briefly, taking out my guitar and plugging it into a speaker one of my friends; Axel, brought. "What are we playing today?".

Seliel looked at a sheet of paper she brought and replied "Weekend Whip. To honor the ninjas who save our city" I froze.

"Are you okay Cole?" Sally asked, poking my arm. I nodded my head and put the guitar strap around my shoulder. "Let's do it."  
"One, Two, Three Go!" Axel shouted, tapping his drumsticks together.

[Cole]

 _It's time for training and we're getting started, it's on you know._

[Sally]

 _We wanna see you whip and shout it, we rock you role._

 _They say go slow, and everything just stands so still._

[Cole]

 _We say go! Go! We're at it for the fight we know the drill._

 _Monday morning we feel defeated, seems so long ago._

[Seliel]

 _Tuesday's coming, we just keep on beating, till we're in our zone._

 _They say go slow, and everything just stands so still._

 _We say go! Go! You're going to see us rip into it…_

[All]

 _Just jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin._

 _And then we jump back do it again, Ninja- (Seliel: GO!) Ninja- (Seliel: GO!)_

 _Come on, come on we're going to do it again._

 _We'll just jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin._

 _And then we'll jump back do it again, Ninja- (Sally: GO!) Ninja- (Sally: GO!)_

 _Come on, come on and do the weekend whip. (Axel: Yeah~)_

[Seliel]

 _Wednesday morning, and we soon discover, we got to push our game._

[Axel]

 _We slept on Thursday just to get it over, the whip is a day away._

 _They say go slow, and everything just stands so still._

 _We say go! Go! You're going to see us rip into it…_

[All]

 _Just jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin._

 _And then we jump back do it again, Ninja- (Seliel: GO!) Ninja- (Seliel: GO!)_

 _Come on, come on we're going to do it again._

 _We'll just .jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin._

 _And then we'll jump back do it again, Ninja- (Sally: GO!) Ninja- (Sally: GO!)_

 _Come on, come on and do the weekend whip. (Axel: Yeah- Yeah~)_

[Seliel]

 _They say. No! No! But we don't want to sit around no more._

 _We say. Go! Go! You're going to see us rip into it…_

[All}

 _Just jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin._

 _And then we jump back do it again..._

 _(Cole: And then we jump back do it again.) Ninja- (Seliel: GO!) Ninja- (Seliel: GO!)_

 _Come on, come on we're going to do it again._

 _We just jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin._

 _And then we'll jump back do it again, Ninja- (Sally: GO!) Ninja- (Sally: GO!)_

 _Come on, come on and do the weekend whip._

 _Ninja- (Axel: GO!) Ninja- (Axel: GO!)_

 _Come on, come on, come on and do the weekend whip._

 _(Cole: Jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin.)_

"YEAH!" We all screamed. By the time we finished we had a crowd around us, clapping and wanting more.

"That's all folks!" I shouted into the mic, taking lead. Huh, must be why sensei made me the leader….

The crowd groaned in disappointment and left, leaving us with a lot of music equipment.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow, bye Cole" Seliel said, hugging my side. I blushed as Axel and Sally snickered, knowing there was some kind of chemistry between us.

"Bye" I said, sending a glare their way, not before hopping onto my motorcycle again, driving off to the next place on my list; Ninjago Music Center.

-Zane's POV-

"Woah Zane! That is your highest score yet!" Pixal squealed (Geeky Pixal XD), holding a timer. I was currently sitting at the bottom of a frozen lake, seeing how long I can stay underwater.

"15 minutes!" She said again, awed. "This is amazing! I mean COLD WATER!" (She's human in this :T)

"Thanks Pixal" I smiled slightly, getting out of the water. For I knew why I could stand the cold, It was a simple answer actually. I was the master of ice, along with my teammates we fight for the city and protect its citizens. When we weren't, we would be undercover. Or as my figurative brothers say; Leading their normal life.

"Hey, lets check the Domu" I suggested. Pixal giggled. "You always go there, let's go somewhere different… How about the music store in the city?"

"Sure" I mumbled, taking her hand and leading her out of the orphanage that was located near Birchwood forest, we hopped onto my motorcycle (cause it's similar to his Snowmobile .-.) and dove off to the city.

* * *

As we walked towards the shop, I scanned the place for serpentine activity. Even though we are supposed to 'live' our normal lives, you can't be too cautious with your enemies. I opened the door as loud music blasted in my ears.

"This is so cool!" Pixal shouted over the music. I scanned the shop like I did with the outside and found something rather ironic… or someone.

"Zane?" A certain boy dressed in black said, confused. I waved back "Hi Cole".

"You guys know each other?" Pixal asked, I nodded. Cole smirked lightly "So…. Why did you come? On a date with your girlfriend?" Pixal blushed and loosened her grip on my hand.

"None of your business" I replied flatly, dragging Pixal to a more isolated corner of the store. See, this is why I always go to the temple.

-Lloyd's POV- (Finally! :D)

"Stop it Isabella" I groaned, flickering my hand at the pestering girl. Right now I was in my dorm in Darkley's school for bad boys. Ironic 'cause i'm the green ninja... Anyway, My friend Isabella was annoying me with her constant blabbering. I swear she's like the girl version of Jay.

"Lloyd~ You really need to see this!" She whined, pulling on my arm once more. "Its about the green ninja!" I perked up at this, sure I can get a bit too cocky….

 _Yeah, you are._

Nows not the time subconscious.

"Really?" Isabella nodded then dragged me towards the exit of the boarding school. You see, Isabella wasn't from Darkleys, given the perky attitude she has. She was from a school called Brightly's school for good girls (Literally flipped the name around XD), so you see what the difference is. Outside the school, she started dragging me towards her home. When she got to the door she took out a key, opened the house and flopped on the couch, lazily picking up the remote. "Check it." I stared at the screen as it came to life, broadcasting our latest mission.

" _This is Gale Gossip with our saviours of this town!"_ The news reporter said. Turning the camera, she pointed it at 5 male's dressed in red, black, white, blue and green. Before TV me could speak, the interview was stopped by an urgent message.

 _"This is Gale Gossip, the serpentine have invaded Ignacia village! Help ninjas!"_ I gasped and turned towards my friend, who was staring at the screen as shocked as I was. "Umm Izzy? I-I need to go" She nodded subconsciously. I smiled and patted her back "Thanks Isabella" After I made sure she wasn't looking, I rushed towards the bathroom, locked the door and climbed out of the window. Mid run I used spinjitzu to change into my ninja outfit quickly and made my way towards Ignacia. By the time I reached there Kai and Nya were already fighting in their respective... Work clothes.

"Has the party ended yet?" I asked, smirking. Kai grinned my way "Nope, there's plenty to share." I copied his grin and kicked a snake in the shin. Moments later the others came, ha! The serpentine had no chance!...

 _Getting cocky again…_

Oh shut up me.

"Why were they here?" Asked Cole, rubbing his foot on the ground where a serpentine just dug.

"I don't know" Kai sighed.

"KAI!"

"Oh no Skylor's here! Need to go guys!" He waved at us and left. Soon we all parted ways. I ran back to Isabella's house, where another one of my friends; Logan, just arrived. Creeping back into the bathroom, I unlocked the door and pretended to be half awake.

"Lloyd!" Isabella blinked "What took you so long?"

"I slept in the bathroom" I sheepishly answered. Logan snickered.

"You just missed the ninjas fight the serpentine! It was AWESOME!" She screamed in my ear which I responded.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Which was partly true. Her voice made me half-deaf.

"Oh sorry…" She giggled, sheepishly and sunk into the sofa. I smiled at her antics. Logan started wolf whistling "Ooooh somebody is in _love~_ " I growled at him.

"Can it Lo" I said, knowing that he hates that name.

"Whatever" He muttered. Picking up a soda can and his school bag, he waved and left "See you, I'm going to see Brad and Gene."

I sighed once more. Why can't life be normal?

* * *

 **YAY IT'S DONE! ^^**

 **Lloyd: ….**

 **Karina: Don't judge meh! T~T**

 **Jay: It's weird that Lloyd has a girl fri-**

 **Lloyd: *growls***

 **Jay: *panicks slightly* I meant female friend! Female friend! Please don't hurt me!**

 **Lloyd: 0-o**

 **Karina: XD Yeah I was wondering that myself... Why did I give you guys so many girl- uhhh I mean female friends?!**

 **Kai: ...you question yourself?**

 **Karina: Ya... What? Is that not normal?**

 **Cole: *facepalm***

 **Karina: ...You know what? Let's just end this before we all make a fool of ourselves *closes camera***


	2. Gene

**Karina: Hiya again! I'm so sorry that this was like a bit late... And I also apologize for sorta abandoning on our other books. It's just that, Claudia has tons of things to do like commissions, animations, projects etc and while my friend Anissa sometimes helps. She doesn't always get their personalities right... And she kinda also doesn't stick to the plot. And on top of that, I have writer's block! So um ya... Sorry...**

 **Isabella: ...Why are we here?**

 **Lloyd: Ah! *jumps onto Kai's arms* Why** _ **are**_ **you here?!**

 **Kai: Gosh you're heavy...**

 **Lloyd: Hey!**

 **Christy: Dunno... We just saw a sign that says "chat room" so...**

 **Skylor: Where's Kai?**

 **Kai: *shaking under Lloyd's weight* h-here**

 **Lloyd: OH COME ON!... I'm not THAT heavy, am I?**

 **Kai: Yeah you are….**

 **Karina: XD**

 **Axel: Wat are you guys wearing?!**

 **Ninjas: Umm… *Looks down at ninja gi***

 **Karina: *Panicks* Umm… They're wearing PJs! Yeah PJs!...**

 **Pixal: …**

 **Karina: For some reason I always write Pixal as Pizal….**

 **Zane: ….**

 **Lake: You haven't introduced me yet!**

 **Karina: Sorry…. in this chapter la. XD *Closes camera***

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

It has been two days since their last encounter with the serpentine. So far, the five have managed to trick their friends and met up at Sensei Wu's monastery.

"So.. What's the serpentine's objective?" Lloyd asked, jumping up and down to try and see over the large table. Sensei sighed "We think they're trying to unite all the tribes. They're trying to unleash the Great Devour" Its mere name sent shivers down everyone's spines. Lloyd heard the tale on how the giant snake bit his dad, thus making him evil. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted revenge...

"Hey guys! Garmadon has been spotted at Jamukai Village!" Nya bust into the room, with a frantic look on her face.

"Dad?" Lloyd's eyes saddened a bit, not before being filled with hope "So.. Can I come this time?"

"Sorry kid." Kai ruffled his hair in apology "We're not allowed to let you to meet your dad yet. Plus, this is for the grown ups."  
"But I am grown up" Lloyd huffed. The ninjas shared a few chuckles before heading out.

-Kai's POV-

"Ha I won!" I proudly proclaimed, jumping off Flame. She grunted in annoyance.

"No it was clearly me" Cole argued, jabbing his finger at his chest. Soon a full out argument started.

"Give me all of your money!" A voice demanded. We turned around to see someone we didn't really expect.

"Is that Lloyd's friend?" Cola asked incredulously. I groaned in disappointment "And I thought we could actually fight Garmadon for once." The others gave me looks "I mean… You know…"

"I don't think Lloyd would appreciate that." Commented Zane before taking out his shurikens. Cole shook his head.

"Relax Zane. It's just a kid, who is also Lloyd's friend" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "So.. We could probably sort this out."

"But he's from DARKLEYS!" Jay interjected loudly. I punched him in the ribs. "Lloyd's from Darkleys" I retorted. He smiled sheepishly at me, then turned towards the brat (XD sorry Gene fans...) and shouted "HEY YOU! PLEASE STOP DEMANDING MONEY! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!" I snorted mentally.

"What do you know?" He sneered. "I AM GENE! SON THE-"

"Genie? Shouldn't you be like granting wishes and stuff?" I joked. Gene growled and threw some kind of smoke bomb our way.

* * *

-Lloyd's POV-

 _Grrr… Why can't I go on ANY missions?! I mean sure, I helped with the Ignacia one, but…. I invited myself on that one so…. I don't think that one counts?_

"They're back!" Nya exclaimed, rushing towards the large gates of the monastery.

"Hi guys…." I muttered, not paying attention to the surroundings around me…. Not a good tactic for a ninja.

"Grr… Stupid kid!" Kai growled. "Lloyd. It's official. Your Darkley friends _**suck**_ **.** "

"What? What did they do?" I asked, wondering what Brad could've done. He's such a nice guy…. Then again there's Gene.

" _Gene_ " He spat "Pretended to be your _dad_ " Also spat. "And tried to force the villagers to give him money. THEN he threw a smoke bomb at us."  
"But at least we took care of him!" Jay interjected, knowing the consequences of Kai's anger.

"You _tied_ him to a _pole_ Jay." Reminded Cole. I laughed till my sides ached.

"W-What?"

"Cole is correct. As a punishment, Jay tied Gene to a pole" Zane looked thoughtful "I wonder how he would get down?"  
"Wait… I don't remember Gene being **that** evil…." I mused. "What could've happened to him?"

"I. Have. Absolutely. No. Clue" Cole said ruffling my hair. "Sorry squirt."

"It's fine…" I mumbled. Suddenly the weekend whip played. Since it was everyone's ring tone, we all searched for it. Realizing it was mine, I dug my phone out of my ridiculously deep pockets and looked at the message.

"Oh, gotta go. Isabella wants me to see something… again" The ninjas, Nya and EVEN Sensei snickered.

"What?"  
"Your girlfriend?" I felt my cheeks grow hot. Slapping Jay as hard as I can, I stomped out of the monastery.

"Teenage problems. Just leave him alone" I heard. Kicking a can, I walked down the loooonnngggg steps of the monastery and walked towards Isabella's house, thinking.

 _What's so wrong with having a girl for your friend?_

-Gene's POV-

 _Stupid ninjas! They always think they are so good at everything! Especially the green one, geesh. I wonder what Lloyd, Brad and Logan would think of them_

I muttered silently to myself, kick a rock as I went. Soon, I reached the Glacier Barrens. Muttering a silent curse, I started shivering. _Dangit.. I should have brought my coat! Oh great now I'm going to die from hyperthermia._ Suddenly, I stumbled on a lever.

"What?" I said out loud as two gigantic plates with runes on them slid open, revealing a secret cave. _How haven't I seen this before?!_

Sliding down, I looked around and spotted something in the darkness.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You've traveled a long way to get here boy..." A voice hissed. I gulped.

-Zane's POV-

"I need to go as well…. Lake's calling me" Kai noted, looking at his phone. It was approximately ten minutes since Lloyd departed, and a few hours since we last saw Gene.

"Bye!" We waved as Kai and Nya walked down the steps.

"I think it's time for me to go too" I said, waving to my figurative brothers as I also descended down the ridiculously long stairs, carved into the mountain.

* * *

"My own army of snakes!" I heard as I walked by the Glacier Barrens to get to my orphanage. Turning around, I saw an open gate. Camouflaged against the snow.

"What?" I muttered, peering into the darkness. Suddenly there was a hiss. Retracting backwards, I ran towards Birchwood forrest, not daring to look behind.

 _I need to tell this to everyone_ I thought as I opened the doors to the orphanage, panting.

* * *

 **Pixal: Umm…..**

 **Zane: Why…**

 **Karina: XD I can't write smart people….. I think everyone knows that already ….**

 **Lake: YAY I'm FINALLY mentioned! :D**

 **Karina: XD**

 **Lloyd: Why…. What does Izzy need to show me anyways?!**

 **Karina: Umm…. IDK *Shruggs***

 **Lloyd: *Facepalms***


End file.
